


A Proposal

by andalltheselouisthings827



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andalltheselouisthings827/pseuds/andalltheselouisthings827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Wembley Stadium concert, Harry takes Louis back to where they first met in the bathrooms at Wembley Arena and asks him a certain question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

“Louis, c’mon, no one’s gonna see us! It’s four in the morning!” Harry whispered to him as he ducked out into the street. Harry grabbed his half-asleep boyfriend from where he was peeking his head through the door and pulled him along. Despite what Harry previously said, he still took Louis’ hand and ran across the street, looking around for paps or fans. Luckily, since it was four in the morning, no one was to be seen.

Harry and Louis ran hand and hand the rest of the way from Wembley Stadium to Wembley Arena. They technically weren’t allowed to be seen together in public, especially not holding hands, but they just had to visit the place where they first met.

The day before, Harry had convinced Louis to steal the key from the guard. At the time, Louis didn’t understand why they had to visit their meeting place in the dead of the night, but as Louis looked over at his boyfriend, and noticed the way the moon lit up his features and how good he looked in all black (Harry insisted on dressing like a bank robber because it “made it more exciting”), Louis couldn’t imagine doing it at any other time.

“You still have to key?” Louis, now more alert because rule-breaking always excited his nerves, turned to Harry as they reached the door.

“’Course I do, what did you think I’d lose it?” Harry inquired with a smirk.

“Well you do seem to lose nearly everything else.”

Harry faked astonishment. “I do not.”

“Oh yeah? What about the room key, and your phone, and your shoes, and your sunglasses—“

“Alright fine. I get your point. Here it is.” Harry was laughing as he pulled out the stolen key from his pocket.

“Thank you, Harold,” Louis smiled back as he took the key and fitted it into the lock. It turned with a satisfying click and swung open.

“After you, my dear,” Louis gestured through the open door.

“Much obliged, good sir.” Harry walked through the doorway, but waited for Louis to close the door softly behind them. Harry held out his hand for the other boy to take, which he did, with a wide smile.

They began walking slowly down the familiar halls, pointing out things they remember from when they were last here. The place where Harry spilled juice on his shirt. The doorway where Louis tripped in front of Simon.

“Wait, Harry, let’s look at the arena!” They were passing a numbered door that Louis knew to be an entrance to the massive room. He pulled Harry over and carefully eased open the door.

Immediately, they felt the air change. Even though it was almost pitch black in the open space, they could tell that this was where their band first began. Harry interrupted their short silence by exclaiming, “Well we can’t really see anything, let’s get moving.”

“What’s your rush, huh?” Louis said with a fond smile. But, nonetheless, he willingly followed Harry out the door they came in and back into the hallway. 

After a few minutes of walking hand in hand through the darkened hallway, Harry jumped up and down excitedly.

“Louis there’s the sign for the loo c’mon we’re almost there!” Harry started running, his hand firmly latched onto Louis’, toward the place where he met his boyfriend. 

“Woah, Harry calm down, it’s not going anywhere, love,” Louis laughed.

They reached the door and Harry stopped for a second to look over at his boyfriend. He cupped Louis’ face in his hands and brought their lips together . Louis smiled into his lips. He was still smiling when they broke apart a few seconds later.

“What was that for?” Louis’ blue eyes met Harry’s green ones.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, you big sap.”

Harry’s mouth curled up at that and he kissed the other boy again, wrapping his arms around his waist for a few moments before he leaned back and rested his forehead on Louis’.

“You ready to go in?” Harry whispered.

“No, to be honest I really just want to make out with you out in the hallway some more but I guess we can have a peek inside.”

Harry giggled and kissed Louis once more before opening the door for him. Louis went in first and found the light switch.

“It’s a lot smaller than I remember,” Louis declared as the lights came flickering on. His eyes found the infamous urinals where Harry peed on him. “Harry, look here’s the spot!” Louis walked over to them. He heard the door close behind him, but no response from Harry yet. “Harry?” Louis turned around to find Harry seemingly sitting on the floor next to him.

“What are you doing, love? It’s got to be filthy down there,” Louis said as he looked down at his boyfriend. But, a second later, Louis’ question was answered. He realized that Harry was kneeling on one knee, and right when he looked up, Louis’ hand flew to his mouth. The younger boy’s expression was one he doubted he would ever forget. His eyes were wide and gleaming with joy, his cheeks were slightly pink, and a small smile played at his lips as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

He looked down for a second to open the box and reveal the simple silver ring it held. Before asking what Louis knew he was going to ask, Harry looked back up again to meet Louis’ tearful gaze.

“Lou, will you marry me?”

Louis barely had time to get out the words “Of course, you idiot” through his crying before Harry sprung to his feet, grabbed Louis’ head in his hands and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. Louis placed his own hands on Harry’s wet cheeks to better steady himself, and their lips moved together ceaselessly.

After a while, though, Louis ended the kiss to look up at Harry’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, and his eyes full of raw emotion, but Louis never thought he looked more beautiful. The older boy wrapped his arms around him and breathed in the smell of his fiancé. A few moments passed, and then Louis exclaimed, “Oh, so that’s why we had to get here at four in the morning!”

Harry laughed and hugged Louis tighter. “Yeah, I didn’t want anyone to interrupt us, plus you look really handsome and rugged when you’ve only gotten three hours of sleep,” Harry said into Louis’ shoulder.

“I love you, Harry.”  
“I love you too, Lou.”

They both proceeded to burst out laughing at the triple rhyme Harry inadvertently made. After they calmed down a bit, Louis kissed Harry briefly on the nose, then said, “Should we return to our room now, fiancé?”

Harry’s face lit up at the word. “I think that’s an excellent idea, fiancé.”

Giggling, Louis took his hand and led them back out of the arena the way they came. Neither boy’s smile dropped for a second until they fell back asleep, curled around each other, about an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If anyone liked this and wants to see more send me some ideas :) also if you want you can follow me on tumblr: andalltheselouisthings.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
